


See How She Lights Up The Sky

by SilverRose42



Series: These Women Who Will Conquer [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Because I'm in a dragon mood, Drabble!, Dragons, F/F, sort of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRose42/pseuds/SilverRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I beg that your remember me, when you are Queen,” the young soldier whispered to the Princess late one night, underneath the pale, pale moon. “Remember that I would move all the mountain on this Earth, rearrange all the stars in the heavens, for you and you alone.”</p><p>The young Princess smiled a sleepy smile as she snuggled closer to the soldier. “Always my love. Always.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	See How She Lights Up The Sky

“Have I ever told you the story of the Dragon and the star,” the Mother asked.

“No, never,” both children chorused.

“Then let me tell it.”

~*~

“I beg that your remember me, when you are Queen,” the young soldier whispered to the Princess late one night, underneath the pale, pale moon. “Remember that I would move all the mountain on this Earth, rearrange all the stars in the heavens, for you and you alone.”

The young Princess smiled a sleepy smile as she snuggled closer to the soldier. “Always my love. Always.”

~*~

The Captain of the guard frowned at the young princess. “A lady shouldn't play with swords.”

The Princess gave a bloodthirsty grin as she smiled at the Captain. “I wasn't playing. And for the record, Captain, she is a soldier, not some young maiden twirling her skirts at a village dance.”

The Captain glanced at the Princess. “M'lady,” he said quietly, “she is a _woman_.”

The Princess raised one perfect, black eyebrow. “Then, pray tell, Captain, what am I?”

~*~

The King frowned at the Princess. “My dear, I must protest this, this... _attachment_ you have formed with the young soldier.” The Princess shot the King a look. “It simply isn't becoming of a young lady of your station.”

“Mother's attachment to you was hardly becoming of a lady of her station,” the Princess declared, defiance in her voice.

The King sputtered. “That is an entirely different situation,” he roared.

The Princess' eyebrow rose. “Is it,” she murmured. “Who would've thought?”

~*~

_”Excuse me, Madame,” the little Princess tugged on the skirt of an older woman._

_“What is it, little dear,” the woman asked, kneeling to look the Princess in the eye._

_“Have you seen a falling star anywhere?”_

_The woman let out a soft laugh. “The dragon and the star. So it has finally come to pass.” Smiling at the Princess, she gestured to a field of lavender. “Your destiny begins in that field, little dragon.”_

_The Princess smiled and curtseyed. “Thank you, Madame,” before running off._

_“No,” the old woman murmured. “Thank you, Princess.”_

~*~

“Tell me, Soothsayer, what is happening to my daughter?”

The old woman smiled gently at the King. “She allows her heart to be stolen, Majesty.”

The King growled angrily. “It is that soldier isn't it? I knew I shouldn't have allowed a woman in the army. Terrible influences!”

The soothsayer shook her head. “It would make little difference,” she whispered, shooting a sharp smile in the direction of the Princess. “Very little difference indeed.”

~*~

“You are charged with witchcraft. By order of the King, you are to be executed at dawn.” The Judge eyed the young soldier who held her head up high. “May God have mercy on your soul.” He gestured to the guards. “Take her away!”

The Princess sat at her father's side, face stone cold, and eyes shining with a fire never seen before.

“There now,” the King soothed his daughter. “She'll be gone soon. Then you'll be able to marry that nice Prince from the other kingdom. It will be alright, you'll see.”

The Princess rose from her throne, and marched out of the throne room, saying nothing to her father as she left.

~*~

The young soldier girl was tied to the stake, and was set alight for her crimes.

The Princess watched, her face stone cold.

The next morning, the Princess was found dead in her chambers, a dagger through her heart.

~*~

“My beloved,” the star whispered. “I can finally see your true form again.”

The dragon smiled, and curled itself around the star protectively. “And I yours,” she rumbled. “Star of the morning, light of my life, I though you were gone.”

The star smiled brightly as she lit up the night sky around her. “Never, my dragon. Never.”

~*~

“And that, my darlings, is the end.” The mother smiled at both her children.

“The dragon and the star, beloved?”

The mother looked up to see her wife standing in the doorway. “Always.” She glanced to her children. “Alright, off to bed, both you. Go one now!” As the children ran off, she looked up. “Are you alright, my star of the morning, no that I cannot be Queen?”

The other woman smiled. “Always my dragon. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dearies!
> 
> This is just a tiny little drabble, I guess in honor of me running off to college? I like dragons, if you haven't figured it out yet.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is my favourite, but flames will cheerfully be used to light the bonfire on Mabon!
> 
> ~ Silver Rose


End file.
